mrkskr45kdowntlge4fandomcom-20200215-history
BDD7
POVs Regular *'Lance Taylor' *'Maxine Crayton' *'Anton Blake' *'Carson Monroe' *'Charlotte Sykes' *'Brian Edwards' *'Lambert "Butch" Hartigan' *'Terrence Brodmir' *'Hannah Walsh' *'Keith Vasey' *'Yazmin McDonald' *'Colonel Alan McVitie' *'Samuel Carter' *'Brooke Rhodes' *'Bill Davison' *'Stanley Sinclair' Irregular/One-Time *'Lilly Mason' *'Desmond Carter' Issues Volume 01: TBA 'Prologue' Lance POV Lance dreams of the night his parents died, and Tiff saving his life. He wakes up, and is asked to help out on guard duty by Maxine. 'Issue 01' Charlotte POV Lilly and Charlotte have talk about how far they've come while sitting on the roof of the building they're staying in and smoking cigarettes. Lilly tries to convince Charlotte to get with Carson but she refuses, and banter ensues. Carson appears and chastises Charlotte for smoking, which she told everyone she didn't do, but she tells him that it's only social smoking. He laughs and then tells them that it's time to get moving. The girls both put out their cigarettes and get up. Lance POV Lilly, Charlotte and Carson all enter a large room where Lance, Maxine, Rachel, Anton, Caitlin and Jake are already waiting. Lance goes over the strategy they're using to get inside the shopping centre and asks if everyone's okay with it, which they are. He asks Lilly to take the lead, at which point she goes to the door and draws her machete, opening the door and then immediately killing the walker on the other side of it. She leads the group out and they head up the ramp into the car park. They seem to be doing okay, but then they realise that they're surrounded by walkers. Carson POV The group struggles to fend off the walkers, and Carson just manages to save Anton from being bitten. Just as it seems as though they might be overrun, they hear gunfire, and a man shouts for them to get down. Carson ducks and hears even more gunfire, and the walkers are mown down before his eyes. He sees one crawling towards him and shouts out "hey, you missed one", only for a man in a Hawaiian shirt and a panama hat to stab it with a makeshift spear. 'Issue 02' Lance POV The group is taken inside the shops by their rescuers. Brian, Butch, Mick and Mindy introduce themselves; as do the group. It is revealed that Brian has already sealed off the shopping centre except for the car park, and that he saw them coming through the CCTV. Brian asks Mick and Butch to set up some room in Debenhams (where they sleep) for the new arrivals, and then asks Lance to join him in the security office. He tells Lance about who he is, and why he has guns and so many supplies, also mentioning who Mick and Butch are. He then has Lance go over every member of his group and what their strengths and weaknesses are. When it comes to Jake, Lance mentions him being a bit of a pervert at school, looking up girls' skirts and occasionally feeling them up. Brian asks Lance if he trusts Jake, and when Lance says no, Brian gives him a switchblade. He tells Lance to keep it hidden from anyone, but if Jake seems to be a threat to anyone in the group, kill him on the spot. Lance tells Brian that he might be taking this a little too seriously, but Brian says that times like this bring out the worst in people, mentioning a story about a family who were killed by their (seemingly nice) neighbour during the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina. Brian asks Lance what he's prepared to do in order to protect his group, and Lance takes the blade. Maxine POV Inside Debenhams, Mick tells the kids that they can each set up in any of the spare offices, saying that there's a suitcase shop next door if they want "extra soundproofing", which Carson jokes that Lance and Maxine will need. As Maxine and Rachel set their stuff down in one of the offices, Mindy comes over and talks to Rachel, and takes the pair of them over to the accessories department. She shows them her costume jewellery and takes even more from the stands, giving some to Maxine and Rachel as well. She says her dad doesn't like it, but she does it anyway. Maxine tells the two to go show Lilly, and when they're gone she approaches Carson, who is setting up a hammock in the office next to them. She asks if he really thinks Lance likes her, and he tells her to open her eyes, because Lance adores her. Anton POV Anton and Caitlin are talking to Butch, who has set them up in an office in WHSmith due to lack of room in Debenhams. He says he'll leave them to settle in, and the minute he leaves, they start to make out. Anton worries that they might get caught, but Caitlin silences him with a kiss, and then shoves her hand inside his boxers. They hear someone outside and stop, just in time for Charlotte to open the door. She explains that she's taking the Post-Office section of the store for herself so that she can be near the books, and asks if they mind. They say it's fine, and as soon as she leaves, go back to kissing. 'Issue 03' Maxine POV Lance comes into the Debenhams office where Maxine is, and says that he'll be next door if she needs him. She asks him to stay with her and Rachel, and he says he will, but they're intrrupted by Rachel and Mindy who say they're having a sleepover in the accessories depertment. Maxine is hesitant but Lance tells her to let Rachel have her fun, because they're safe for once. Maxine comments that it's just her and Lance, and he says they'll have to make their own entertainment. She agrees, and kisses him. Brian POV Brian talks to Butch and Mick about the new group, and what they think of them. They agree that it's for the best that more people are here, Brian is particularly delighted that Mindy has found a friend, and Butch hopes that it will be the start of something bigger. Brian passes on Lance's warning about Jake, and asks them to watch him. Mick says that he might be taking it a bit far, but Brian says he doesn't want Mindy being exposed to someone like that. Charlotte POV Charlotte, Lilly and Carson open the door to Maxine's room to see her getting off with Lance, which Carson finds hilarious. Lance tries to explain what they were doing, but Carson just laughs and say they were starting with out the rest of them. Maxine asks what he's talking about, and Lilly places down the vodka bottles and says that it's time for Russian Roulette. She asks Charlotte to pass her the water and the shot glasses, and when Maxine asks what she means, she explains the rules (One shot glass has vodka in, the others have water. The glasses are shuffled, and whoever gets the vodka shot has to take off an item of clothing). The scene cuts to five minutes later, with everyone except Charlotte (who has an incredible ability to follow the glasses as they're shuffled) drunk and missing at least one item of clothing. Lilly pours out the last round of drinks and fills every glass with vodka, which Charlotte says is completely unfair. Lilly laughs it off, makes Charlotte take the shot, and then the whole room bursts out in hysterics when Charlotte takes off her scarf. Lilly says that that's just as unfair, and "shows her how it's done" by taking off her own top. Charlotte forces herself to look away, only for Lilly to tell everyone to "let her get away with it because she's saving herself for Carson".